


(as long as you got me) you don't need nobody

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Femslash, I'm not putting any warnings for painplay because like it's very light and stuff, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, basically fanservice if fanfiction wasn't ALREADY fanservice, clothed/unclothed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t want a boyfriend… I want a distraction.” Well, she definitely got it now is what Allison is thinking, arching her back in a pretty bow, obediently licking over Lydia’s fingers around breathless whimpers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(as long as you got me) you don't need nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently femslash is a thing I do to help with writer's block. Also, I'm back to being completely obsessed with Teen Wolf, not sorry.

_“I don’t want a boyfriend… I want a distraction.”_

-

 _Well, she definitely got it now_ is what Allison is thinking, arching her back in a pretty bow, obediently licking over Lydia’s fingers around breathless whimpers.

They’re both still wearing clothes, pressed together over Lydia’s desk. It’s a matter of minutes before Lydia’s mother leaves the house, and they’ve been trying their hardest to be silent, to be good girls until then.

Lydia presses kisses over the side of Allison’s neck, pulling her closer to her mouth with a hand in her hair, biting a hickey into her collarbone and then silencing Allison with a kiss that’s all tongue, all teeth sliding across her lower lip and teasing, slipping away from reach before Allison can get her hands on her.

That’s when the front door bangs shut, and Lydia’s mom drives away.

Allison sucks in a breath, her vision blurry, and it’s barely two steps forward before she throws Lydia on the bed, face down. She’s been dreaming of pressing the girl’s face into a pillow, canting her hips up high and fucking her with her tongue until she can barely breathe. It’s not like she doesn’t like the girl’s wit and her ever-lasting smirk, the spark in her pretty pretty eyes, but just this once? She wants to reduce Lydia to heavy breathing, unfocused eyes, fluttering eyelashes and shaky legs, the whole shebang.

Lydia turns around in time to see Allison cross her arms over the hem of her shirt and pull it off, the white of her bra almost transparent over her pale skin. Lydia’s smile says _no_ , and she gets up to pull Allison closer, bites on her shoulder while snapping her bra open with one hand, sliding it off her body. They’re so quiet Allison can hear the fabric’s rustle across her skin, and her urge to make Lydia scream her name is back.

She pushes Lydia on the bed again, this time facing her, hooking her legs around one of Lydia's and bending down to kiss her, Lydia’s thigh a steadfast, growing pressure on her cunt, pushing forward when Allison arches back, bending down when Allison chases the pressure, and she’s riding it eagerly, Lydia’s smirk mocking her but she doesn’t care, she wants her clothes off and Lydia’s fingers inside her and she wants it _now_.

Of course when she voices that Lydia’s grin grows bigger, and Allison should have known better, really: there is no way now Lydia’s giving her what she wants, at least not without teasing and teasing until Allison is blind with want. She kicks her pants off, though, lies down on the bed waiting for Lydia to get rid of her clothes as well, but she doesn’t.

Instead, she pushes her red hair away from her face with one hand, slides the other across Allison’s bare stomach, her ribs, then lower, the heel of it pressing over the inside of her thighs while she brushes her mouth over the side of Allison’s chest, licks over her breasts, bites on the side of her throat lightly. Her fingers are brushing over Allison’s panties, and she wraps her mouth, her tongue, around a breast, licking and sucking at the nipple, and Allison forces her head down harder, pushes her chest up into the pressure, Lydia’s name on her lips in a breathless panting.

She’s downright aching to be fucked now, and she bets Lydia knows this, bets Lydia is toying with her like she has so many men before, bets Lydia knows just how to play Allison, just how to make her breath hitch, just how to make her scream her name.

She slides her underwear down her legs, kicks it off on the floor. Lydia’s weight is resting on the top of her legs, and she’s still fully clothed, heels and sweater and skirt, and Allison’s had enough. She turns them around, her arms around Lydia’s waist to keep from falling, and she kneels across Lydia’s legs to keep her from inching away.

She holds Lydia’s wrists up with one hand, kissing at her lips and the side of her throat before grabbing the hem of her sweater and shirt, pushing it over and leaving it there on the pillows, busying herself with getting the girl our of her shoes. She has to kneel on the floor next to the bed to take them off, Lydia being obviously not one bit interested in helping her, her arms crossed under her head with the lopsided smirk she has down to an art.

It takes Allison barely more than a second to strip Lydia down to her lacy underwear, to slide her hands across her body and cup her breasts, to kiss her on the lips and then lower, lower, to slide her hand underneath the waistband of Lydia’s panties and tug. She’s going to lose her damn composure now, she’s going to _enjoy_ it, and damn if she’s not going to be screaming Allison’s name.

She licks around Lydia’s thighs first, pushing them open and hooking her legs over her shoulders, and she takes her damn time, pays Lydia back in her own coin. It isn’t long until Lydia is canting her hips up and trying to force Allison’s face down, desperate little breathy moans punctuating her efforts. It must be that Allison is kinder, more compassionate than her, because that’s all it takes to convince her to get to it.

She lays her longue flat across Lydia’s cunt, pushing her thumb upwards inside her so slowly, and breathes out before circling Lydia’s clit with her tongue, licking all over her slit, and driving her fucking crazy. It starts out slow, with her tracing patterns with her thumb inside Lydia, pointy tongue teasing at the flesh and licking, lapping at Lydia, letting the girl fuck her face with all she has, and when she speeds up Lydia’s legs start shaking over her shoulders and back, and she switches. She slides her tongue inside Lydia, fucking into her as far as she can get, face pressed to the flesh, and she can barely breathe but she goes on, two fingers rubbing and rubbing at Lydia’s clit until she is positively writhing.

It’s not that Allison is getting off on giving, she swears; but Lydia is shaking and stirring and moving her hips in circles, up and down, forward and backward, at the same time trying to get Allison to come closer, to put more pressure on her, to fuck into her faster and rougher and harder and _more_ , and trying to inch away from her. It must be almost unbearable, the stimulation, and when Allison sliders her hand up to play with Lydia’s breasts, her nipples, pinching and kneading at the soft skin, Lydia starts twitching and she must be so close, so close, tipping over the edge, and the look on her face is sinful, she’s so desperate for release.

Allison slides up, kissing Lydia with tongue and teeth and holding her jaw down with one hand to suck her tongue into her mouth, lick at her lips, fucking ravage her mouth, and she slips two fingers inside Lydia, not caring for the cramp at her wrist that's threatening to slow her down, fucking the girl as fast, as hard as she can, moving her fingers in circles inside, thumbing at her clit on the way up.

Lydia is a screamer, of course she is. It starts low in her ribcage, like a rumble, Allison’s name on her lips more air than actual words, and then high-pitched moaning as she rests her feet on the bed and shoves her hips up as far as they will go. Allison licks her through her orgasm, a dimpled smile against her skin, her tongue against the sensitive flesh, and when it’s done she bites hard on the inside of Lydia’s thigh, not hard enough to draw blood but definitely enough to bruise, enough to leave crescent-shaped marks there, a reminder.

It takes a few minutes for Lydia to come down, her blissed-out stare fixed somewhere on the ceiling, a come-stupid smile on her lips, and then he’s off the bed again. Of course Allison hadn’t pegged her as a cuddler, but still she would have thought her friend would be staying a bit longer. But Lydia struts barefoot and naked over to her closet, opens it only to take a cardboard shoebox out, and she turns around with her usual smile, her Allison smile, like she’s going to show her some new clothes, and she takes a strap-on dildo out of the box, biting her lip mimicking coy, _please put it on for me_.

She needn’t say more for Allison to come kneel at her feet, rest her head on Lydia’s stomach and start fastening the belts around her waist, her thighs. If she wasn’t on the floor, she isn’t sure her legs would have held her weight, she’s so turned on.


End file.
